fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Yona
is a member of the Knights of the Ashen Flame's Commando Unit.Episode 15 Appearance Yona is notable for his supposive artificial looking face,Chapter 74, page 19 with a sharp chin and nose (which he is able cut paper with). He has long light hair with a distinctive parting sticking out at the front and back, with black hair at the back of his head. His light pupils, resembling an "A" shape, which fill his dark eyes. He dons his organisations uniform; a white cloak, and a white jumper with a red cross on the front, as well as white trousers. Personality Yona has a sadistic and twisted personality, being an obsessive and fanatical loyalty to the Great Sun God. He shows no remorse in killing someone and bathing in their blood. He is obsessed with art, viewing the chaos his plans creates as an art form and angrily destroying things that do not suit his tastes. Even killing someone if his facial modifications are imperfect without remorse. Yona has a habit of combining words to express his emotions, using terms such as 'scarious' and 'grudjealous' to express fear and jealousy. In spite of his attitude, Yona is a cowardly individual. Often fleeing at the sight of danger, relying on ambushes and being easily startled. Abilities Yona is a Third Generation, giving him the ability to ignite and manipulate flames from his palms and fingers. He can use his Ignition Ability to change the appearance of people's faces. He executes this process by using heat to control the blood flow in people's faces, and makes the capillaries and lymph nodes expand, and then uses localized edema to change the shape of people's faces, something he commonly calls art. He is also able to change his own appearance with ease. Using this same process, he can increase the temperature of someone's blood until they explode. Due to his age, it is speculated Yona is a non-human entity like the Preacher who does not age. Background On the orders on the Evangelist, Yona impersonated Raffles I to create the The Holy Sol Temple in order to guide humans to Adolla.Chapter 130, page Plot Asakusa arc Yona uses his ignition Ability to change the face of three individuals to pose as Takehisa Hinawa, Akitaru Ōbi and Hikage, indirectly tricking Benimaru into thinking the Special Fire Force Company 8 were enemies. Sometime later within a building, Yona uses his ability to change an individual's face. Dissatisfied with the result, he kills the person in front of his partner. Afterwards, he and two other White-Clad begin attacking Asakusa after spending doppelgängers throughout the town and Company 7 to ensure conflict and delay evacuation attempts. With Haran's fall, Jonah and Arrow departed, and informed Shō Kusakabe of what happened. Netherworld arc Upon Company 8 entering the Netherworld in search for the White-Clad, Yona and Mirage use their Ignition Abilities to separate the brigade. The pair follows Takehisa Hinawa into the depths and attempts to disrupt his battle Arrow. As the gunman's battle intensifies, Mirage and Yona are forced to stay at a distance. Once Arrow is defeated, Hinawa is left exhausted, prompting Yona and Mirage to approach him with the intent to kill him while he is helpless. Their plan is foiled by the arrival of Arthur, which causes Yona to retreat as Mirage battles the young knight. Yona flees the scene and appears to communicate with an unknown person through a radio. He is startled by the arrival of Haumea and the two observe the second battle between Shō and Shinra Kusakabe. Unlike Haumea, Yona is unable to follow the battle due to the use of Fourth Genarational abilities. Once the battle ends and Haumea impales Shinra with Sho's sword, the rest of Company 8 arrive to protect their comrade. Haumea battles them, and an earthquake begins to signal that Yona and Haumea must leave which they do. VS. Holy Sol Temple arc After Inca Kasugatani is informed that Yona was responsible for the creation of The Holy Sol Temple two hundred and fifty years ago, Yona confirms the information to her while transformed as Raffles I. Stigma arc Yona instructs a White-Clad to find those who have experienced a Adolla Link. Ōbi's Rescue arc While Haumea begins gathering the collective unconscious in the Netherworld's holiness place, Yona tells Charon that she will soon enter the Pi Decoding Era. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Antagonists Category:White-Clad Category:Knights of the Ashen Flame